Belly Dancing Lessons
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: Ino and Sakura take Belly Dancing lessons to try to win Sasuke. But things didn't go as planned... KakaSaku InoShika Fluff. OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto

Belly Dancing Lessons

Ino and Sakura, best friends, yet rivals in love. One day, the two came up with an idea… Okay, Ino came up with the idea, Sakura just thought it was a good one and didn't want to loose to Ino. They decided to take belly dancing lessons then perform at the Moon Festival that was in a month, to get Sasuke's attention.

At the ripe age of twenty, their bodies were all woman. All the right curves in all the right places.

During that month, they shirked their ninja duties and practiced at the dance studio and their houses day and night. Slowly perfecting every technique, and secretly working on a routine. They also found new techniques while looking at styles from different regions.

Soon, the Moon Festival was just one night away. Their costumes ready. The two were excited, and a bit nervous about performing in front of all of Konohagakure.

Each one thought to herself that if the other was good enough to try a tricky dance like the mirror dancers, or the sword dance, maybe they could perform one of them.

Finally, the night of the festival. The two showed up at the dance studio to meet up with their teacher and get dressed. Their teacher was very impressed that they managed to master one of the many middle eastern styles in only a month. Along with a few techniques from other cultures.

The teacher set the two up to perform one at a time, then together in a dance off. Sort of like dueling dancers.

Sakura came out of the dressing room wearing a little pink cabaret style belly dancing top with bells dangling and jingling along the bottom, sequins and glass beads ornamented the chest part. Her bottom half was ornamented with dark pink billowing pants and shear over skirts of light pink and white. Her ankles were covered in jingling anklets covered in metal bells. A scarf was tied around low on her hips. It too had little bells, but also had coins in between them. A shear pink veil covered her pulled up hair and flowed along her shoulders and down her front and back. Her face was done with jewels and thick black make-up designs. Her wrists had matching bracelets to her anklets.

Her feet were bare. She was going to perform barefoot.

Ino was the next out of the dressing room. She was dressed almost exactly like Sakura, but instead of pinks and whites, she wore blacks and reds. Her hips also had tassels strung on a belt.

On her feet were little black slippers bejeweled with red beads and sequins. Her face was similarly made up but with no jewels.

She smirked at Sakura, "So, you ready to loose?" she asked confidently.

"Oh, I know I am not going to loose," Sakura shot back, "Maybe you've mistaken my future with yours?"

Ino growled, then walked out to the stage. Sakura soon followed her. She was glad that no one she knew saw here. She would be so embarrassed to be seen like this. It was too flashy.

Her hips were starting to feel sore from wearing all the layers and metal. Her stomach was freezing. September was _not _a good time to be dressed like this at night.

She secretly wondered if Kakashi was going to be there. It was his birthday, maybe she would give him a little private dance later…

Blushing at the thought that was mostly unwanted, she cleared her mind and set herself to think about Sasuke. She didn't need to think of her former teacher that way. It wasn't proper.

Ino was to perform first. When she was announced, she waited for the drums to start. They were playing a song with lots of moments to move one's hips. She smirked and looked out at the crowd of people with a sultry expression. About every guy there had their mouths hanging open. Her slow but jerky movements in perfect timing with the music.

She could see several people she knew out in the audience. One of which was Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree, looking rather bored. His eyes watched her with mild interest. She smirked at him as she flowed her arms in front of her and motioned her hands in a very come hither type of movement.

That's when she noticed Shikamaru. Standing next to Sasuke, watching intently. His lazy eyes watching her hips and chest move separately to the music.

She could feel her mouth go dry at his blatant stare. She had secretly wanted him for years. She was too afraid to do anything about it because she feared it would ruin a friendship. Their special bond as childhood teammates was too important to her.

She playfully winked at him and continued with her dance until the very end. She was applauded wildly by the men as she walked off the stage slowly swaying her hips.

She smirked at Sakura as she walked by. Sakura smirked back kind of nervously as she looked out at the crowd. She was going to do something she wasn't sure would work. She got a curved Arabian style saber and balanced it on her head. The blunt side of it pressed lightly into her scalp.

She was announced and she slowly made her way out to the stage when the music started. The crowd gasped at how daring she was being. The saber shimmered under the glare of the lights.

Her movements were fluid and even. Slow and precise. Unlike Ino's where were sharp and ruff. Both were still sensual, but Sakura's was truly stylized.

She took the time on the stage to glance out at the audience, who was watching her with intense interest. Her inner-self smirked. It was a good idea to be daring.

She noticed Sasuke look at her intently and her heart jumped. He never looked at her like that. Did this idea work for her?

She moved her gaze from him when her feet, hips, and shoulders led her to face the other end of the audience.

And that is when she saw him.

Kakashi. Watching her intently. Both eyes were visible. His Sharingon was out, most likely to catch all her movements.

She decided to be more bold with her actions and take the blade off its perch on her head and started to move with the blade lightly being held in both hands. Showing the crowd every aspect of it. She swung it for good measure, then placed it lightly on her head again.

Her song soon finished and she removed the blade. The audience was in shock for a while, before a large roar became her applause. Ino walked out to stand beside her before starting the final dance. They looked at each other. The mirror dance was about to begin.

Neither of them noticed Sasuke leaving. Or Shikamaru and Kakashi moving closer to the stage.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. It was so troubling to come out to festivals every time there was one when he was here. But he heard that Ino was going to be dancing. So he had to find a way to go. He feared that his violent teammate and secret crush would slaughter him if he didn't support her.

And he was glad that he came. It was still troubling, but he went. And there she was, dancing in one of the most provocative styles out there.

And he was liking it. A lot.

He mentally groused about how she was dancing like that in front of so many people. And most likely to get the attention of Sasuke. The one man that was not good for her.

That's when he noticed that she winked at him. His breath caught in his chest as she turned and danced in another direction for awhile.

He had liked her for some time. But he didn't want to do anything about it. He thought it was only one sided. Since she had liked Sasuke for so long.

Things had gotten good for them, but he didn't want to complicate things. It was too troublesome.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky as she finished. "Man, this is so troublesome… The stars are so pretty tonight…"

Kakashi walked up to the sound of drums being played. He was surprised to see Sakura, dressed very sexy even in all those layers, dancing. With a saber on her head, no less!

He never thought he would see the day when his little blossom would willingly get up on stage and dance like that.

That's when he thought of who was just waiting backstage. Ino. He could see her, glaring at Sakura the whole time. And she was wearing a very similar outfit. Yup, they were having a dance off for Sasuke.

When would the two just give up already. Sasuke was completely A-sexual. It was obvious. He never showed any sign of interest in anyone. He was just in love with himself.

He was not good enough for her anyway. Sasuke would only want her if he wanted to continue the Uchiha clan. And nothing else. Kakashi didn't want to see her hurt. He could never stand to see her cry.

Then he wondered if he would ever think anyone was good for her. And that answer was simple. No.

He couldn't see his little blossom with any man. But him.

Was he being selfish? Most definitely. Even though she was 14 years younger than him, he still wanted her. He couldn't help it. He had wanted her for a long time. But she never had any interest in him. He was her teacher. Her teammate. Close friend. Sparring partner. And nothing was going to change that.

He sighed. He was never going to get her.

Of course, that thought came at the same time when he noticed Sakura about to look his way. He removed his headband and watched her intently. She locked gazes with him for a few seconds. Then lifted her hands to lightly pluck the saber from her head and start to show the weapon to the crowd.

She was showing off. He smirked, and replaced the headband. "So, she still is a child inside…" he muttered.

Ino and Sakura danced the mirrored dancers perfectly. The crowd loved them. They looked out to the crowd as she song ended and looked down to see Shikamaru and Kakashi staring up at them, a smirk hidden on Kakashi's masked face, and a pout on Shikamaru's.

The two girls blushed slightly before winking at them, then walked off the stage, then to the studio where Sakura grabbed her sandals and walked out.

Their costumes were now comfortable on them, and they loved the sound the bells made. When they walked out, men were flocking to them. Lust in their eyes. But no Sasuke.

The girls made a slightly pouty face, but shrugged it off as they walked back to where they thought the other men in their lives were. But they weren't there.

Ino turned to Sakura and smirked, knowing full well what the other was thinking. She said her goodbyes and walked off to look around.

Sakura looked around, saddened by the fact that Kakashi wasn't out there waiting for her. She really did like her former teacher. They were really close, however she still had yet to see him without his mask. There was so much she didn't know about him, too. He kept to himself too much, which slightly worried the pink-haired girl.

Even with his mask, she thought he was hot. How couldn't she when he was so strong and protective and masculine. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these things, but she couldn't help it. She had felt them for a long time. Ever since she was about sixteen, in fact.

She long ago forgot about Sasuke. Sure, his gaze still pinned her where she stood, but it always did that. And it did that with everyone they looked at. But her feelings for him waned like the moon they were celebrating that night.

She often wondered why she still fought over him with Ino. Maybe it was just out of habit?

She walked along the streets of venders, looking at all the sweets and prizes and merchandise to be had.

Getting a sudden thought in her head, she stopped at a moon cakes vender and bought a couple little cakes then had them wrapped. Handing the vender some money, she took the treats and headed for the bridge that lead to Team Seven's training ground.

And sure enough, there he was. Reading one of his perverted books while leaning against the railing of the bridge.

The jangles of her clothing and jewelry made her presence soon known, and Kakashi glanced up at her from his book to watch her walk up to him.

He was kind of shocked that she would be there. He thought she would be looking for Sasuke to try to win his heart.

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, "Happy Birthday, Kakashi." She said, handing him the bag of wrapped moon cakes.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," he said lifting one up and unwrapping the almond and honey pastry. He handed her one and took the almond off the top and ate it before devouring the rest of the cake.

Sakura giggled as she watched, then ate her own.

The two stood on the bridge in comfortable silence. Both enjoying the other's company.

Kakashi glanced at her as she shivered. Sighing, he removed his Jounin vest and placed it lightly on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

Nodding, he asked, "Why didn't you change when you knew it was going to be cold?"

"I was warm when I was moving, besides, I like wearing this…" she said, then trailed off. She must of sounded dumb to him because he laughed.

He looked down at her and smiled. Then, without really thinking, he placed his hand on her shoulder and scooted her closer to him.

Sakura blinked and blushed at the sudden contact. But she didn't move away. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and looked out at the night sky. A small smile playing at her lips.

And behind that mask, Kakashi was smiling, too.

Ino started to walk around the venders after smirking at Sakura and waving "Bye" to her. She still wondered why they still fought over Sasuke even after they found new guys. Maybe it became just a friendly game to them. She shrugged, that had to be it.

She spotted a fish catching stand and went over to watch for a while. It looked like fun. Usually, these stands were only at the summer festivals, but it was still pretty warm for mid-September. Some of the people made it look so simple. Maybe she should try…

Paying the vender, she got a rice paper net and waited for the opportune moment to snag a catch.

A hand came out from behind her and lightly placed itself over her hand. "You hold it like this, then flick the fish up as fast as you can into the bowl." said a bored voice. There was a hint of teasing friendliness mixed in with the pout in the voice.

It was Shikamaru. She smiled up at him and winked before returning her attention back to the fish.

One popped up near the surface, and she took the time to flick the fish up and into the bowl. She squealed with glee and turned around to show him. A bright, proud smile on her face.

__

She looks like a little girl when she does that… The pony tailed boy thought. _So cute… The troublesome girl._

He turned his head to the side and muttered something like: "Noisy woman, so troublesome…"

Ino gave him a look, then turned around and tried to get another. She managed to get two more before the rice paper broke.

The vender bagged the fish and handed a water filled bag to Ino with a smile. She walked off and Shikamaru joined her.

Eventually, they walked out to a clearing and sat down, careful of the fish. Shikamaru lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. Ino soon followed suit, but at the angle in which she fell, her head landed on his chest.

With an "oof!" he looked down at her and smiled some. She didn't even move.

Ino was kind of aware that she just hit her teammate with her head, but she didn't care. He made a nice pillow.

"Aaah, how troublesome," he mildly complained. A hand reached up and lightly played with her hair. He was mildly happy to know that it was so soft. And that she kept it short. She looked better that way.

She couldn't help but blush as she felt his fingers comb through her hair. It was so soothing. She always liked playing with her hair, but usually didn't let others touch it. But his touch was soft and light. It felt good.

She poked him in the side at his comment, and smirked as she felt him jump slightly, "You stupid…"

The two sat like this for hours. Just laying there, watching the stars. Somewhere during that time, Shikamaru's other hand found its way to Ino's, and held on to it. And she didn't complain.

Fin

Author's Notes:

Hello all! Here is a nice and long oneshot for you all to enjoy. I had this idea running around my head for a while, and I love belly dancing, and I also love the Chinese Moon Festival, so I tried it out. And this is what I got. I hope its good.

I don't know if you all are informed on the art of belly dancing, but it is a really fun form to learn. Its not really meant to be sensual, though. It is to celebrate Mother Earth and all of her beauty. The movements of the hips, shoulders, neck, arms and legs represent nature. Its really cool.

And there is a type of it that uses swords. And sticks, and baskets… The list goes on. And it can be found in more places than just Arab countries. Its all over that area, and even in India!

And the good thing about belly dancing is, one doesn't have to be thin to dance! It is actually preferred that full figured women perform it.

Every year about late August to mid-September or so, the Chinese celebrate the Harvest Moon. During this time, there are festivals in the cities, and lots and lots of moon cakes. Almond and honey pastries like the ones Kakashi and Sakura ate. They're really yummy, and they have little designs on them. I recommend going to a Chinese or Asian market and checking to see if they have any. Since it is about that time of year.

So, I am done rambling now, but I recommend that you try belly dancing (and moon cakes!). Please review!


End file.
